<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Minwon Filo Soc Med AU by sunflowers_sun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212877">Minwon Filo Soc Med AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowers_sun/pseuds/sunflowers_sun'>sunflowers_sun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minwon Filo Showbiz Au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, Filipino Showbiz AU, Love Team, M/M, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, filipino showbiz, filo au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Filipino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:29:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowers_sun/pseuds/sunflowers_sun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the narrative extension of the Filo Showbiz Au posted by twt user @woozibaby22</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minwon Filo Showbiz Au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. FIrst Meeting - Script Reading</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I decided to post the narrative parts of this soc med au on aO3 nalang so that it will be more comfortable(?) for you guys to read. I hope you guys enjoy this :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been a long time since bumalik si Wonwoo sa Mother Ignacia; last time he remembered walking through these halls, it was for a meeting sa isang miniscule role for <em>Wansapanatym</em>. Wonwoo and his manager, Jun, went straight to the conference room specifically prepared for the meeting. Agad binati ni Wonwoo ang director and producer para sa episode na ito, pagkatapos ay umupo sa seat kung saan nakalagay ang name niya. ‘<em>This is really happening’ </em>naisip niya.</p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later dumating na din ang fellow lead actor niya. Laking gulat nga lang ni Wonwoo at hindi ang batikang actor na si Jongin Kim ang pumasok sa conference room kundi ang cousin nito na si Mingyu Kim. Mas lalong nawindang si Wonwoo noong makita kung sino ang kasunod ng binata. Naramdaman niya ang biglang pagkapit ng kamay ni Jun sa kamay niya, pa simpleng sumulyap si Wonwoo sa reaksyon ng nauna; kaharap nila ngayon si Minghao Xu ang ex ng manager niya.</p>
<p>“Oh, we thought Jongin Kim will play role of Mike” Tanong ni Jun sa producer ng palabas.</p>
<p>“Sir Jongin is not available po kasi. We will just let the two actors get acquainted muna then we will proceed with having them interact in front of a camera.”</p>
<p>Tumayo si Wonwoo at nagsimulang maglakad papunta sa matangkad na lalake sa may entrance ng conference room. “Hi, I’m Wonwoo Jeon, nice to meet you.” He held his hand out for the other man to take.</p>
<p>“Hello, I’m Mingyu Kim, nice to meet you too.”</p>
<p>Pinagmasdan ni Wonwoo ang kabuuan ng mukha ng kanyang magiging kapareha; friendly eyes, matangos na ilong at isang malaking ngiti ang sumalubong sa kanya. “First acting job mo to?” Straightforward na tanong niya kay Mingyu; bakas ang surprise at hint ng hiya sa mukha ng kanyang kaharap.</p>
<p>“Yeah, it is. You don’t mind naman di ba? I just really wanted to try acting too.”</p>
<p>“No, of course not. I’ll do my best para ma-enjoy mo itong experience na ‘to.”</p>
<p>Bago pa sila nakapagmove on ibang topic tinawag sila ng director and they were made to sit together in front of a camera. “Can you guys please interact naturally?”</p>
<p>The two of them were confused, di nila alam anong topics ang dapat pag-usapan para magmukhang natural ang interaction nila.</p>
<p>“So do we need to laugh ba?” Nag-aamba ang tawa sa mukha ni Mingyu.</p>
<p>Wonwoo gave his co-star a reassuring smile, “Sige nga try mo tumawa on demand.”</p>
<p>The other man pouted and said, “Ay, pero I would look like I’m losing it if I laugh.”</p>
<p>Wonwoo gave a little chuckle, despite his tall stature this man in front of him is just like a puppy, huh?</p>
<p>The two of them were too focused on playing it up from the camera that they did not even hear the director say, “Okay bagay nga sila on cam.”</p>
<p>After the test, they read through the script and was able to get a feel of the character that they were going to portray. Nanibago si Wonwoo sa fact na he had so many speaking lines, usually kasi tiga - ‘yes, no, oo nga pare’ lang naman siya.  It took close to two hours bago matapos ang entirety ng episode. They were also given a timetable for the workshops they had to take, a schedule on when they will meet the actual people behind the characters and the target date when they will start filming, and with that they parted ways.</p>
<p>While stuck in traffic, nagdecide si Wonwoo na magresearch about his co-actor; and in his quick google search, he found out na part pala si Mingyu ng, Kim Family, aka THAT well-known showbiz clan. Ngayon it wasn’t a surprise for him kung paano ang first sabak ng kapareha niya sa mainstream TV ay sa isang weekend show na may primetime spot, he was well-connected pala.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. After Workshops</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It took four-ish workshops bago naging komportable sina Mingyu at Wonwoo sa isa't-isa. Tunghayan ang pasilip sa kanilang daily lives and kung paano nila kinikilala ang isa't-isa in preparation for their project together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been an interesting couple of weeks for the two of them. Lagi silang magkasama after every workshop, sabay din sila nagprapractice ng lines while also getting to know each other. They talked about their college life; kinocompare nila ang environment sa kanilang respective universities and threw in a joke about university rivalry in there too. Naging topic din nila ang reason kung bakit gusto nila maging actor, how their childhood was like, ano yung ugali nila nung high school. Most of their topic revolved around their lives as teenagers since sa time na yun nakasentro ang story ng episode nila.</p>
<p>They are also trying to be comfortable with being close to each other and doing skinship para mas maging natural na sila tignan come the time na magshoot na sila for the episode. The topic of what kind of display of affection they should try and get used to also came up. They decided na it was best if they get used to hand holding and akbay. From then on, Mingyu would casually place his arm over Wonwoo’s shoulder or Wonwoo would hold Mingyu’s hand during times na magkaharap sila at walang ginagawa. All for the name of the MMK episode ika nga.</p>
<p>It was after their last workshop, magkasama si Mingyu at Wonwoo sa isang hole-in-the-wall restaurant sa vicinity lang ng Mother Ignacia; both of them were drained after today’s work because the more intense crying and confrontational stuff were saved on the last day.</p>
<p>“Did you ever experience the kind of love that Brian and Mike had?” Tanong ni Mingyu habang hinhintay dumating ang kanilang order.</p>
<p>Tulala at nag-iisip si Wonwoo sa kung ano ang isasagot sa kapareha, “Naranasan ko yung love handa ako ipaglaban yung relationship because I thought it would last, but sad to say na yung love na yun, hindi katulad kina Mike at Brian kasi that person left me.”</p>
<p>Nagkaroon ng prolonged na katahimikan bago nakahanap ng tamang response si Mingyu, “But that love was it good? How is it different?” Isang buntong hininga, “Sorry, it’s just that never pa ako na in love ng ganon.”</p>
<p>“It was the best.” May kaunting ngiti na sumilip sa mukha ni Wonwoo; sakto naman na dumating yung pagkain nila.</p>
<p>Late na nang matapos sila kumain, at nagstay pa sila ng kaunti dahil napasarap ang kanilang kwentuhan. Nag-offer si Mingyu na ihatid na pauwi si Wonwoo dahil malalim na ang gabi at delikado na mag commute. Di naman na tumanggi ang huli dahil naging established thing na ata ang ipagdrive siya ni Mingyu pauwi. The traffic was light since it was already late at night; tahimik silang nakikinig sa Spotify playlist ni Wonwoo, which was composed of random OPM songs. Napatawa sila bigla nung marinig nila ang intro ng Love Team by Itchyworms.</p>
<p>“Uy that’s our theme song di ba?” Mingyu said while giggling.</p>
<p>Natawa na rin si Wonwoo, “Uy, you are learning your OPM!”</p>
<p>“You keep listening to it eh. So totoo ba, your only hope is in this love team ba talaga?”</p>
<p>“Hmm, siguro? Di pa natin sure how the general public will receive the episode eh.” Wonwoo started to arrange his things since natatanaw na niya yung gate ng village nila.</p>
<p>Binuksan ni Mingyu ang bintana sa may driver’s seat para ma-check ng guard kung sino ang papasok.</p>
<p>“Uy Sir Wonwoo, kayo po pala yan! Nadadalas ang hatid ah!” Panunukso nung guard on duty sa kanya.</p>
<p>Kiming ngumiti si Wonwoo sabay sagot, “Good evening po Kuya!”</p>
<p>It only took a few minutes of driving before narating ni Mingyu ang harap ng bahay nila Wonwoo. “Thank you sa paghatid, ingat ka pauwi ha.”</p>
<p>Mingyu gave a bright smile, “Thank you for today. I’ll text you when I get home.” The two exchanged smiles and after that tuluyan ng bumaba si Wonwoo sa sasakyan. Tinanaw ni Wonwoo na nagdrive away ang sasakyan ni Minyu bago siya pumasok sa bahay nila.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry if this was too short, nonetheless, I hope you guys still enjoyed</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Overwhelmed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brand deals, photo shoots, interviews and kaunting personal gala in between. Mapipigilan pa kaya ni Mingyu and Wonwoo ang mga puso nilang unti-unti nang nahuhulog?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am sorry medyo natagalan, sorry na din sa pag butcher ko sa ng at nang usage. But yes this chapter was entirely born out of me writing random stuff at wee hours of the evening and excessive listening of Fourplay MNL's - One Night Stand. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)</p>
<p>Last side note: not proofread, all mistakes are mine:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After nung MMK episode ni Mingyu at Wonwoo, umulan ng madaming love calls both for Mingyu and Wonwoo. Mas madaming up and coming Instagram brands ang nagd-dm kay Mingyu, wanting to know if he was interested to work with them. Sa side naman ni Wonwoo, nagka-interes sa kanya ang director ng isang morning show at gusto ata siyang kunin bilang isa sa mga hosts para sa kanila lifestyle segments.</p>
<p>Busy na busy ang dalawa at lagi silang nagkikita araw-araw; bilang sila ay ganap nang love team endorsement deals and sponsored lives usually hire them both and make them do couple centered skits. Wala naman itong kaso for both of them kasi they have grown closer ever since they meet nung script reading.</p>
<p>“Wonu, aalis ka na agad?” tanong ni Mingyu habang nginunguya yung greens sa salad niya, “You won’t even eat dinner?”</p>
<p>Tumango lang si Wonwoo, preoccupied ito dahil may katext ata siya, “I have work stuff pa eh, kailangan ko muna to matapos bago ako sisantehin ng boss ko.” Sunukbit ng lalaki ang kanyang bag sa balikat niya, “Bye Gyu, see you tomorrow!” Ginulo niya ang buhok ng nakababata bago tulayang umalis.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Another day, another round of shooting; this time they are being interviewed by a toothpaste brand whose campaign is centered on being free to love. Most questions were very lighthearted, their first impression of each other, their favorite things about their partner, and the like.</p>
<p>“So, last question for today…” Panimula nung staff behind the camera, “What are you most thankful for about your partner?”Nagkatinginan ang dalawa at bahagyang napaisip.</p>
<p>“Umm, I am thankful for Wonwoo’s patience with me. Our personalities are kind off opposite and sometimes I can be very energetic. So, I am thankful for Wonwoo because he matches my energy and goes along with my antics.” Nagpapause pa si Mingyu paminsan-minsan para tignan ang reaction ni Wonwoo; the latter was just smiling the entire time.</p>
<p>It was the other man’s turn, tumingin muna siya nakakabata before finally saying, “I am thankful for his friendliness. I am very silent person kaya when I got to know him more I was put at ease kasi he would always initiate conversations and he would always make sure that I am comfortable.”</p>
<p>With that, natapos ang interview and they took a few pictures together and with the interviewer na din. Nakapag decide ang dalawa, along with their managers to have lunch muna before going on with another shoot that they have scheduled. Surprisingly, civil naman si Jun and Minghao. Despite the fact na they had a messy break-up years ago, pero let bygones be bygones ika nga. Most of the topics their usually revolve around furthering the career of the two, making sure na mutually beneficial ang love team na crineate nila.</p>
<p>Rare lang yung days na hindi sila nagkikita. The longest siguro would be two days, noong naging busy si Wonwoo sa deliverables niya before finally resigning from his job as an engineer. When Mingyu found out that his on screen partner left his job, agad niya itong inaya kumain sa labas as form of celebration or mourning depende na sa mood nung isa.</p>
<p>After the celebratory dinner, as stated by Wonwoo, they decided na wag muna umawi at pumunta sa isang inuman slash music lounge somewhere in Katipunan. Sakto at paboritong banda ni Wonwoo ang tumugtog that night. Mingyu had an inkling about what type of songs his onscreen partner listened to, and mostly senti na may elements of jazz ang trip ng binata. Dala na rin siguro ng music at ng fact na punuan yung place kaya napag desisyunan ni Mingyu na bigyan ng backhug si Wonwoo. Kung tatanungin siya ng kapareho kung bakit, sasabihin nalang niya na gusto niya ito protektahan mula sa tulukan ng crowd.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Wonwoo is contented with the way his showbiz career is going. Totoo nga ang sinabi ni Jun na his MMK stint will give him more opportunities. Although may mga masasama or backhanded comments, the good still outweighs the bad. Mas napansin siya ng casting agents at madami ring brands ang lumalapit sa kanila for endorsements. He thinks na he owes everything to the fact na him and Mingyu has insane chemistry. Perfect timing ang launch ng kanilang love team with the expansion of the BL fanbase in the Philippines and it helps na din na they are very good looking. One can say na sanay na sanay na si Wonwoo sa presence ni Mingyu, malungkot yung araw kung wala yung isa na humihila sa kanya patayo para maglakad-lakad or yung nagtetext sa kanya para mag-aya kumain somewhere.</p>
<p>It was precisely that kind of night, Wonwoo finally finished all the work that he needed to do for his employer before he can officially leave. Nabigla siya ng tumawag si Mingyu na naka park na pala sa labas ng bahay nila, ready na samahan siya after he made a big leap and let go of his corporate job.</p>
<p>“Wonwoo, dali na let us celebrate or mourn the fact that you left your job.”</p>
<p>Binuksan ni Wonwoo ang gate nila at nagsimulang maglakad papunta sa passenger seat ng <em>fortuner </em>ni Mingyu, “Celebrate; tonight let’s celebrate the fact na magagawa ko na yung gusto kong gawin.”</p>
<p>“Okay good, tara!”</p>
<p>Wonwoo forgot who asked who, pero he was glad na nakita niya live yung isa sa fave niyang OPM bands. He really liked their songs and it was lucky na Mingyu seemed to have taken a liking to the genre na gusto niya. Wonwoo was just enjoying the music and the crowd when he felt arms snake around his waist. He froze up pero he relaxed din later on noong maamoy niya ang familiar na perfume ni Mingyu, <em>Jo Malone - Wood Sage and Sea Salt.</em> Huminga siya ng malalim at hinayaan ang sarili na mabalot sa bisig ng kanyang ka love team.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Everything comes full circle noong lumabas ang article ng tabloid site na <em>FP</em>, honestly both Mingyu and Wonwoo could care less about the insinuation na pinipilit lang nila yung closeness nila. Their manager ignored the blind item too. What got their managers heated was article about them being spotted together in a bar lounge; not because they are supposed to maintain an illusion of a healthy lifestyle, but because di nabigyan ng heads-up sina Jun and Minghao about sa outing na yun.</p>
<p>Matapos ang kaunting reprimand mula sa upper management they concluded na, they can continue going out and being spotted together kasi this will help solidify their relationship in the eyes of the public. It is indeed good for their image as artists but is it good for their hearts? Mga puso nila na unti-unting naguguluhan kung ano ang palabas lang at kung ano ang totohanan. They both knew that they should be careful at baka walang sumalo sa kanila kapag na-fall na sila.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Where do we go from here - Wonwoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“That was your ex, Junhui was worried na nag-uusap kayo. At ayaw ko rin na may kausap kang iba. Siya ba yun Wonwoo? Siya ba yung sinasabi  mong dapat pinaglaban mo dati?”</p>
<p>Ayan na naman yang tanong yan. Ayaw pa rin talaga sagutin ni Wonwoo lahat ng tanong tungkol sa past niya. Siguro ito na din ang paraan niya upang makagawa ng distansya sa pagitan nila ni Mingyu. Di pa siya handang kilatisin kung ano yung nararamdaman niya para sa binata; takot siya na baka may masira siya.</p>
<p>“Yes, he’s my ex. Okay na? Uwi na tayo, masyado ka nang lasing baka ano pa magawa mo.” Mahinahon na sagot ng nakakatanda habang inaalalalayan ang kapareha.</p>
<p>Mahirap-hirap din na lakaran ang nangyari bago nila mahanap ang kotse ni Mingyu. Paandarin na sana ni Wonwoo ang sasakyan nang bigla siyang makaramdam na may humawak sa braso niya.</p>
<p>“Didn’t you drink too? Let’s just stay here and sober up muna.”</p>
<p>“Puro virgin cocktails ang ininom ko tonight, ayaw ko malasing kasi baka walang mag-aalaga sayo.” Sinubukan ulit ni Wonwoo na pihitin ang susi upang mapaandar ang kotse. “Ano tara?” Tumango lang si Mingyu, nakapikit ang mata nito habang nakasandal ang ulo sa may bintana.</p>
<p>Focused si Wonwoo sa pagda-drive ang tanging maririnig lang ay random opm songs mula sa car stereo. Nakatigil ang sasakyan sa isang red light nang biglang narinig ni Wonwoo na bumalikwas ang kapareha. Nilingon niya ito at napansin niyang bukas na ulit ang mata nito at nakamasid lang sa kanya.</p>
<p>“Wonwoo, I think I’m falling for you...” Sabi ni Mingyu slurred ang boses nito at halos pabulong lang kaya nagpanggap nalang si Wonwoo na wala siyang narinig.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Where do we go from here - Mingyu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘FUCK’ tangang-tanga na si Mingyu sa sarili niya bakit niya ba sinabi yon? In the first place, bakit ba siya gumawa ng eksena kanina? Bakit kasi nagpadala siya sa selos na umapoy sa loob niya nung makita niyang may kausap na iba si Wonwoo? In all honesty, di naman talaga siya ganun ka lasing, impulsive lang talaga siya. Para saan pa ba at tomador siya na frequent ang pagbabar hopping nung college days niya? It was the raging jealousy inside him and the inkling of insecurity na Wonwoo does not reciprocate his feelings. Mas pinili nalang ni Mingyu na ipikit ang mga mata niya, trying to will away the shame he was feeling.</p>
<p>“Andito na tayo.” Naramdaman ni Mingyu na inaalog ni Wonwoo ang balikat niya. “Can you stand? Wait lang, I’ll open the passenger door okay?”</p>
<p>He sat up at nakita niya na nag jog si Wonwoo towards the passenger door at agad na binuksan ito. His arms were held out, ready to support the younger kapag nagdecide na ito bumaba ng kotse.</p>
<p>“Hatid na kita sa taas, kailangan mo na magpahinga.” Nakahawak si Wonwoo sa bewang ni Mingyu at sabay sila naglakad papunta sa elevator matapos i-lock ang pinto ng sasakyan.</p>
<p>Tahimik lang sila, nakahawak pa din si Wonwoo sa bewang ni Mingyu hanggang sa makarating ito sa kwarto niya. Nakaupo lang ang huli habang minamasdan ang kasama na aligaga sa paghahanda ng damit pamalit at tubig na maiinom. Hindi talaga siya lasing hiyang-hiya lang talaga siya sa pinagsasabi niya kanina habang nadadrive si Wonwoo pauwi.</p>
<p>Bakit ba kasi ang tanga niya? Pwede naman na nagkunwari siyang tulog kinailangan niya pa talaga mag-confess ng ganun?  Di naman to aO3 fanfic na may drunken confession at magically magiging sila in the morning, real life to, may career at reputation na nakataya. Mingyu closed his eyes tight, trying to forget the embarrassment he’s feeling.</p>
<p>“Mingyu? Okay ka na? Wash up ka muna, tapos bihis ka.” May inabot na bundle of clothes si Wonwoo. Kinuha ito agad ni Mingyu at agad siyang pumunta sa banyo para mag freshen up bago magpahinga. Ilang minute rin ang ginugol niya sa loob ng bathroom at paglabas niya, andun pa rin si Wonwoo, nakaupo sa paanan ng kama habang nagcecellphone.</p>
<p>“I texted Minghao na umuwi ka na. Nag-alala siya for you eh.</p>
<p>Tumango lang si Mingyu pagkatapos ay dumiretso na siya sa higaan. “Uuwi ka?”</p>
<p>“Oo, magbobook pa ako ng grab kaso pahirapan humanap eh.” Nakatayo na si Wonwoo at busy pa rin sa phone niya.</p>
<p>“Dito ka nalang matulog, may space naman. I have spare clothes din, you know where to find them.” Paliit nang paliit ang boses ni Mingyu habang tinatapos ang sentence niya. Nalihis ang tingin ni Wonwoo sa sinabi ng ka love team, “Sure ka okay lang?”</p>
<p>“Oo naman, I would not want you travelling this late at night too.”</p>
<p>“Okay, magshashower lang ako.”</p>
<p>Huminga ng malalim si Mingyu, nakatingala lang siya sa ceiling ng kwarto niya. ‘Ano ba tong pinasok niya?’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Let's Try - Wonwoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eto na friends the long wait is over</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kinakabahan si Wonwoo while driving on the way to Mingyu’s condo unit. This wasn’t the first time na they will have dinner, in fact naging tradition na nga nila ang sabay maghapunan when they have a schedule na magkasama sila.</p>
<p>Siguro this time yung thought na may outcome na nakataya sa pag-uusap na to, yun ang nagbibigay ng kaba sa kanya. He reminded himself na it was for Mingyu, the other has been nothing but patient towards him and deserve nito malaman kung ano iniisip ni Wonwoo about them. Tinatagan ni Wonwoo ang loob niya at patuloy na binuno ang traffic.</p>
<p>He had one week to think and the moment na nakapag-ipon na siya ng lakas ng loob agad niyang kinausap ang nakakabata through chat. Sana pala pinag-isipan niya muna bago siya nag-aya na makipag dinner. But he was on his way to Mingyu and siguro naman there will be more room to perform grand gestures after they clear up whatever is going on between them. It took a little more driving at sa wakas nakarating din sa Wonwoo sa building ni Mingyu, tinawagan niya ang huli para ipaalam na naghihintay na siya sa labas.</p>
<p>It was an awkward car ride. Pareho di nilang di alam paano makakapagsimula ng conversation. How do you pick things up when yung last encounter niyo is a very awkward and sort of hurtful one? Wonwoo was forcing his brain to think of possible topics para maibsan yung tension between the two of them.</p>
<p>“So how was your visit sa childhood home mo?”</p>
<p>Mingyu visibly flinched when he heard Wonwoo’s voice pero the former was able to answer immediately. “It was good, namiss ko yung dogs ko. Kalaro ko sila all weekend, I even took them to the groomers.” Di mapigilan ni Wonwoo na mapangiti dahil sa enthusiasm sa boses ng kapareha.</p>
<p>“Dalhin natin sila sa doggie park next time.” Nakamasid lang si Wonwoo sa magiging reaction ni Mingyu. Di rin naman kasi siya sure kung bakit lumabas yun sa bibig niya, all he knows is gusto niya na makita ulit yung fondness sa mukha na kapareha.</p>
<p>“Sure! Pag may weekend na free tayo, ipapakilala kita sa dogs ko.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Traffic was nice to them and nakarating sila sa usual na hole-in-the-wall restaurant nila somewhere in Tomas Morato. They were seated immediately since midweek naman at wala masyadong mga tao na kumakain sa labas. Tahimik lang sila na tumitingin sa menu na provided. May usual naman sila na order from this place pero pareho silang inaatake ng kaba and would rather look at the menu.</p>
<p>Wonwoo cleared his throat before speaking, “Usual for you Gyu?”</p>
<p>“Hmm, I wanna try what you usually get from here, <em>green seafood curry</em> right?” Sa wakas nabaling din tingin ni Mingyu sa kasama. “Sige, exchange tayo ng order. I’ll try your favorite <em>crispy pork and basil</em>.”</p>
<p>Si Wonwoo na ang nagvolunteer na mag-order for both of them. Napapaisip siya paano sisimulan yung conversation about their ~feelings~. Hindi niya forte ang ganyang usapan, usually kasi silent lang siya at yung partner niya yung nagproprompt ng conversation. But with the way he acted last time na kasama niya si Mingyu, for sure natatakot na ito na pag-usapan pa yung topic. Pinagsisihan niya din naman yung treatment niya kay Mingyu that day, natakot lang talaga siya. Everything between them felt real at the moment which means na yung mga repercussions nun magiging totoo din. He was braver now though, he’s sure of that.</p>
<p>“Gyu, gusto ko lang mag sorry for the way I acted dun sa condo mo.”</p>
<p>Napatingala si Mingyu sa sinabi ng kasama. Hindi niya alam anong sasabihin, tumango nalang siya and ngumiti. “It’s okay Wonwoo, I understood naman na baka you don’t see our relationship going that way.”</p>
<p>Wonwoo’s heart sunk nung marinig niya yung response ni Mingyu. He wanted to rebut the statement, he SHOULD rebut the statement. Magsasalita na sana siya kaso biglang dumating ang waiter dala-dala yung order nila. Napagdesisyunan niya na mamaya nalang niya bubuksan ulit yung topic pagkatapos nila kumain.</p>
<p>Nagsimula na silang kumain at di mapigilan ni  Wonwoo na patagong tignan si Mingyu. Napansin niya medyo ngumingiwi ang mukha nito kapag nakakain ng shrimp meat. “Okay ka lang Gyu?”</p>
<p>“HA?” Nanlaki ang mata ni Mingyu, “Yes, I’m fine. I just did not expect the dish to contain shrimp. But its seafood curry nga pala.”</p>
<p>“Are you allergic to shrimp?” Puno ng concern ang boses ni Wonwoo, pinipilit niyang matandaan kung may namention ba na food allergy ang kapareha.</p>
<p>“Hindi naman, I just don’t like the taste. Other stuff I can eat naman, just not the shrimp.”</p>
<p>Tumango lang si Wonwoo at akmang ilalagay yung kutsara niya sa plato ni Mingyu, “Why don’t I pick out the shrimps for you? Okay lang ba?” Walang kibo ang huli at tumango lamang ito. Simulan ni Wonwoo na alisin yung shrimp at nilipat ito sa plato niya.</p>
<p>“Do you want some of my fried pork?”</p>
<p>Lalong nag darken ang expression sa mukha ni Mingyu dahil sa tanong ni Wonwoo. “What’s this? Why are you doing this to me?” Iritang tanong ng nakakabata. “Don’t give me false hope Wonwoo.”</p>
<p>“I’m not giving you false hope Mingyu. Gusto ko rin yung gusto mo, let me do this for you at least? We can talk after we eat okay?”</p>
<p>Agad silang umalis sa restaurant matapos kumain at magbayad. Napagpasyahan nila na maglakad-lakad muna around the area; papalipasin muna nila yung heavy traffic. Pareho nilang di alam paano sisimulan yung usapan tila ba napipipi silang dalawang pag label at relasyon na yung usapan.</p>
<p>Napalingon si Wonwoo sa isang maliit na shop na nagtitinda ng artisan quality ice cream; hinawakan niya bigla yung braso ni Mingyu para tawagin ang atensyon nito. “Gusto mo ng ice cream?”</p>
<p>Nagliwanag ng kaunti ang mukha ng nakakabata at agad siyang tumango. Naglakad sila papasok sa shop at umorder ng tig-isang cone. Nagkaroon pa ng kaunting bangayan sa kung sino yung magbabayad pero in the end pera ni Mingyu yung tinanggap ng tindera. Umupo muna sila sa bar stools sa front windows nung shop.</p>
<p>“Masarap.” Nakangiti si Mingyu kay Wonwoo. Di alam ng nauna na may ice cream sa gilid ng labi niya.</p>
<p>Agad naman dumampot si Wonwoo ng tissue sa may table at nilinis ang mukha ng kasama. “May ice cream sa mukha mo.” Nahiya si Mingyu dahil sa ginawa ng kapareha. Yumuko siya upang maitago ang namumula niyang mukha. Little did he know that Wonwoo was about to say something na lalong magpapablush sa kanya.</p>
<p>“Mingyu <em>I like you</em>.”</p>
<p>Natigilan siya sa narinig.</p>
<p>“Gusto kita pero natatakot ako. I know na madami nagshiship satin, may fans pa nga tayo. Pero outside of that, will we be accepted? Baka ma type cast tayo into certain roles and we have a long way to go sa career natin. Plus there was the possibility na you don’t feel the same way.”</p>
<p>Napalingon si Mingyu dahil sa last sentence ni Wonwoo.</p>
<p>“You think I don’t like you? How obvious do I have to be? I was borderline desperate for you.”</p>
<p>Tumango si Wonwoo. “I’m sorry, I was dense.”</p>
<p>“So what do we do about this? Where do we go from here?”</p>
<p>“If you want, we can try? Try to date I mean. We can talk to management kung ano masusuggest nila or we can keep this for ourselves muna. Whatever you want Mingyu; ang alam ko lang is I want to be with you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Let's Try - Mingyu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mingyu’s brain is currently on an overboard. He wants to be with Wonwoo too pero iba pala pag andyan na sa harap mo. The offer is here, nakahain na sa harap niya, his for the taking. Pero bakit parang natatakot siya na kunin at tanggapin ito? Bakit pakiramdam niya everything can shatter kaunting kibot niya lang.</p>
<p>Matagal-tagal din before nakapagsalita si Mingyu, nakasapo ang mga kamay sa ulo. Wonwoo sat beside him patiently waiting for the other man to collect his thoughts.</p>
<p>“Are you sure about this?” The younger man’s voice was hoarse. “Sure ka na ba dito? You won’t back-out? You won’t change your mind in the morning?”</p>
<p>“Yes I’m sure Mingyu. Will you be my boyfriend?”</p>
<p>Di napigalan ni Mingyu yung sob na lumabas mula sa kanya. Napatayo si Wonwoo at inalo ang nakakabata papunta sa bisig niya.</p>
<p>“Yes, Wonwoo, Yes”</p>
<p>Hindi alam ni Mingyu paano niya ipapaliwanag pero tila ba may flood ng relief yung katawan niya at naiyak nalang siya. Finally eto na. He could hear Wonwoo’s gentle laugh. “Wag ka na umiyak Gyu, nakatingin na si ate cashier sa atin oh. Baka sabihin niya na inaaway kita.”</p>
<p>Mingyu can’t help but also laugh dahil sa sinabi ni Wonwoo. “Okay I’ll stop crying, boyfie.”</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Di maintindihan ni Mingyu yung nararamdaman niya. Ang lakas ng tibok ng dibdib niya habang  nakahawak siya sa kamay ni Wonwoo habang nagdradrive ang huli.</p>
<p>“Is it too forward if I ask you to stay over at my condo tonight?”</p>
<p>Wonwoo chuckled at the question, “Ano bang plano mo at bakit feeling mo ang forward?”</p>
<p>“Nothing naman!” Nakapout si Mingyu. “I just want to spend more time with you. I did not see you at all last week.”</p>
<p>“Then I’ll stay over. Namiss mo ako eh.”</p>
<p>Late na nang makarating sila sa unit ni Mingyu. Ang lala ng traffic pero di nila ininda ito at patuloy lang sa pagkwekwentuhan. Animated pa rin yung conversation nila habang naglalakad papasok sa condo ng nakakabata; nakaramdam lang sila ng awkwardness nung nakatayo na sila sa intersection ng living room at kwarto ni Mingyu.</p>
<p>“You want a drink?” Medyo timid na tanong ng huli.</p>
<p>“Sure, kung ano nalang meron ka dyan.” Wonwoo made the decision for them at naglakad siya patungo sa living room at naupo sa sofa.</p>
<p>Mingyu came back with two bottles of cold beer at inabot niya ang isa sa boyfriend niya. <em>Wow boyfriend.</em> Tahimik nilang ininom ang beverage. Magkalapat yung outer sides ng mga binti nila at nakatulala lang sa kawalan.</p>
<p>“Should we tell Jun and Minghao about this?” Pambabasag ni Mingyu sa katahimikan.</p>
<p>“Okay lang ba if sabihin natin a few months later? Gusto ko lang maging sure. We will work together on that youtube BL next month anyway so maybe mapapansin nila by then.”</p>
<p>Tumango lang si Mingyu. In a way he agreed, he also wanted to make sure that whatever this is between them will actually work out before they start telling people who are close to them. Realistically, they can’t just suddenly go out and declare their relationship to the public. Madami pa din factors na kailangan pag-isipan bilang public figures sila. Bumuntong hininga nalang si Mingyu, ayaw na niya mag-isip. He wanted to enjoy Wonwoo’s presence for now. The outside world can wait. Nilagay niya yung nearly empty beer bottle niya sa coffee table at sinandal ang ulo sa balikat ni Wonwoo.</p>
<p>“Ganto muna tayo, ayaw ko muna isipin yung ibang tao.”</p>
<p>Wonwoo hummed in response then wrapped his arm around Mingyu, pulling the latter closer to him.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>Mingyu woke up to the feeling of warmth. He looked down and saw na nakasiksik si Wonwoo sa chest niya. Di niya mapigilan ang pagkalaking ngiti na sa sumibol sa mukha niya. <em>God, Wonwoo makes him so happy</em>. He was vaguely sleepy but not really sleepy kaya napagpasyahan niyang haplos-haplusin nalang ang likod ng ulo ng jowa niya.</p>
<p>A few minutes later Wonwoo stirred awake. Tumingala siya kay Mingyu at nginitian niya ito. “Good morning baby.”</p>
<p>“Baby?” Bakas ang gulat sa boses ni Mingyu. “We have endearments now?”</p>
<p>“You don’t like being called baby?” Wonwoo’s rough morning voice was doing inexplicable things to Mingyu.</p>
<p>“Baby sounds good.” The younger man gave Wonwoo’s scalp a sniff kiss. “What should I call you then?”</p>
<p>Nakasiksik na si Wonwoo sa space between ng leeg at shoulder ni Mingyu. “Whatever you want to call me.”</p>
<p>“Kahit <em>daddy </em>okay lang?”</p>
<p>Isang mahinang palo sa bicep lang ang naging tugon ni Wonwoo, “Bakit mo naman naisip yan?”</p>
<p>“Wala lang, I was just teasing you.” May mahinang mula kay Mingyu. “I’ll still think about my pet name for you okay?”</p>
<p>Naghum lang si Wonwoo in response at naging tahimik ulit ang lahat. A while later sabay tumunog ang tiyan ng dalawa. It was 11:00 am at hindi pa sila kumakain. “Brunch? I’ll cook for you.” Mingyu sat up and naghahanda na upang bumangon.</p>
<p>“What do you have sa fridge mo? Tulungan na kita.” Bumangon na rin si Wonwoo at hinahanap ang kanyang glasses sa may bedside table. Nakamasid lang si Mingyu sa kanya, he still can’t believe na he got to have this wonderful man. Di niya mapigilan ang malaking ngiti na sumibol sa kanyang mukha. Nakatayo na si Wonwoo sa harap niya, with his hand outstretched, inviting him to finally get up.</p>
<p>Nakapagdecide sila na magluto ng pancakes at bacon for brunch. Si Mingyu ang in charge sa paggawa ng batter para sa pancake habang si Wonwoo naman sa pag-defrost at pagluto ng bacon. Nagkukulitan lang sila habang kumakain nang tumunog nang sabay ang mga cellphone nila. Pareho silang hinahanap ng mga managers nila at ni-remind patungkol sa sari-sarili nilang schedules for the afternoon. Agad na nakapout si Mingyu sa thought na mahihiwalay siya kay Wonwoo for the rest of the day.</p>
<p>“How about this, pupunta ulit ako dito after work?” Nagkahawak ang mga kamay nila sa ibabaw ng lamesa. “I’ll spend the night here again, hmm? Stop pouting na, baka di ko siputin si Junhui dahil dyan.”</p>
<p>“Why don’t we stay here nalang?” Nilalaro ni Mingyu ang mga daliri ni Wonwoo, like he was trying to coax the other man into blowing off work. “We can do vlog content. That’s still work.”</p>
<p>Wonwoo laughed, “Let’s do that next time okay? For now puntahan mo muna yung brand deal meeting mo and ako naman I will show up for that audition. I promise dito ako uuwi mamaya.”</p>
<p>Tumayo si Mingyu at binackhug si Wonwoo. “I will miss you. Pero okay let’s prepare na for work.”</p>
<p>Everything is still new and kind of scary for Mingyu but he has a feeling that they will be okay.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>